epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie
Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow battled Romeo & Juliet in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. They were portrayed by Hannah Hart and EpicLLOYD. Information on the rappers Bonnie Elizabeth Parker (1910-1934) and Clyde Chestnut Barrow (1909-1934) were American outlaws and robbers whose claim to fame came as leaders of the nefarious Barrow Gang. Originally a displaced seamstress caught in a lifeless marriage and a poor farmer-turned-thief, both from Texas, Bonnie and Clyde met on the advice of a friend, while Bonnie was baking chocolate in her kitchen. The two fell in love "on the spot", and between 1930 and 1934, together committed a series of robberies, assaults, and murders spanning the Southern and Midwestern US. For a time, they were seemingly invincible against the efforts of Depression-era law enforcement. They were eventually ambushed and killed in mid-1934 by a posse of Texas and Louisiana lawmen, but their escapades became the stuff of American legend. Lyrics [Note: Clyde is in ''normal text, Bonnie is in italics, and both members of the couple are in bold.] 'Verse 1: I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BAR's, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this braod from behind! And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! Oh Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes to your clothes, bro? (Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy! Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is! Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! '''Verse 2: Hey partner, you best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas! 'Verse 3:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Verse 4:' Well that was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done that boy some good to just, wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad though, really, so young, to have just died. Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie, and— and Clyde are gunned down. Trivia *They are the second and third gangsters to rap, following Al Capone. **Coincidentally, both Al Capone and Clyde Barrow are played by EpicLLOYD, and both appeared in the second episode of a season. ***This is also the first time Lloyd has played the same general role in back-to-back historical periods (Capone in the 1920's, followed by Barrow in the 1930's). *They are the sixth and seventh real life historical character to be based off of a popular film depiction of them, after Leonidas, Cleopatra, Moses, Joan of Arc, and William Wallace. *They are the eighth and ninth rappers to die in a rap battle. After Billy Mays, Steve Jobs, Doctor Who, Boba Fett, Adolf Hitler, and their opponents Romeo & Juliet. **They are the second duo to die. *They are among the first contestants to have the symbol "&" included in their title card, along with Romeo and Juliet. *They are the fourth and fifth rappers to both start and finish a battle, after Marilyn Monroe, Gandhi and Adolf Hitler. Gallery Boneee.png|Hannah Hart as Bonnie Clyde close-up.png|EpicLLOYD as Clyde Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Hannah Hart